Bodas de Sangre
by jorgecr72
Summary: Remake del Fic "Wrath of the Crimson Uzu" de VFSNAKE /por culpa de Sasuke durante la pelea en el puente de la Ola. Todo el mundo asume que Naruto está muerto,estaban equivocados. 8 años más tarde, una figura de las sombras vuelve. Y con él ... un clan desde hace mucho tiempo olvidado, pero gracias a Altair Prudant Uzumaki, Konoha pagara esa traicion a los Uzumaki.
1. Prologo: TRAICION

Prologo

 **Traicion**

 _ **País de Las Olas**_

 _ **Batalla contra Zabuza Momochi en el puente**_

Naruto Uzumaki de 12 años jadeó de dolor…No es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo que su cuerpo había sufrido un ataque de agujas senbon hechas de hielo. Por supuesto, el chico no era ajeno al dolor, el vivia en Konoha, una de las cinco grandes aldeas Shinobi.

Siendo el contenedor del Biju mas poderoso que ataco la ladea cuando el nacio, el vivio el dolor en un nivel emocional, físico y mental a una edad muy joven. Ser golpeado, envenenado, apuñalado, hasta que Altair Prudant lo "adopto", a pesar de todo mucha gente lo miraba con odio.

La Academia de la que "aprendió" a ser un Shinobi no era la mejor. Los instructores a espaldas del protegido de Altair, saboteaban su formación, y el desarrollo general en ser un Shinobi. Las diversas armas ninja que compraba en las tiendas eran de mala calidad o aquellos a los que encontaba de los botes de basura. Aún tuvo que soportar. Él era un Uzumaki después de todo y un miembro del clan Uzumaki no se rompe, no importa las circunstancias, a veces Natan reparaba las armas con magia a espaldas de Naruto, Altair llego no solo para protegerer a Naruto, puesto que el sospechaba que en Konoha fuero lo que orquestaron la destrucion de La aldea del Remolino ( Uzushiogakure no Sato) , el hogar de los Uzumaki , puesto que el nombre completo de el era Alatir Prudant Uzumaki, que en este momento estaba furioso puesto que vio como Sasuke Uchiha uso a su protegido como escudo.

"¿Ahora ves perdedor? Tu vida estaba destinada a ser utilizado para salvarme. Alguien que tiene mucho más valor que tu", se burló Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro que Naruto no podía ver debido al Uchiha estar detrás de él.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Me usaste como escudo humano!" exclamó Naruto mientras Sasuke lo mantiene en su lugar.

"Por supuesto que lo hice idiota patético. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Yo soy un Uchiha... ¡Una élite! La élite son los más fuertes en el mundo. Una élite como yo sacrifica los débilescomo tú, No tienes nada de estar en este mundo, como tampoco entonces usted tiene el derecho de estar cerca de una élite como yo ", respondió Sasuke.

"Dice el hombre que tiene miedo de ser golpeado por un grupo de agujas Maldito desgraciado".- Dijo muy enojado Altair.

"es cierto lo que Altair Niisan dice, si fueras realmente una élite, no te asustaria de un poco de dolor," replicó Naruto y Sasuke oído gruñir a él en ira.

"¿Miedo? ¿Te atreves a decirme que yo tengo miedo? Vamos a ver qué tan asustado estara cuando te arroje al mar" exclamó Sasuke antes de tirar Naruto fuera de los espejos de hielo a su alrededor y sobre el puente.

¡No! – grito Altair

Para gran sorpresa de la falsa Hunter Nin que se Haku observando este evento se desarrolle.

"Fue su camarada. ¿Por qué le traicionan así?" exigido Haku con ira.

"Porque soy un Uchiha. Un Uchiha puede sacrificar a nadie y todo el mundo quiere ganar una pelea. No importa si son amigos con nosotros….para mi todos los que no sean Uchiha es prescindible! "declaró Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras Haku dijo detrás de la máscara.

"Ya veo. ¿Y cómo es exactamente lo que pienso que yo ahora que su" escudo humano" lo has tirado? "cuestionado Haku antes preparando más agujas senbon.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la pregunta sabiendo que había dado involuntariamente en su ira y arrojó el cuerpo de Naruto alejado demasiado pronto.

"No , si yo acabo contigo primero..." – dijo Altair con Ira viendo a Sasuke

"Ahora que ya no tienes a ese dobe , te exigo que me protejas y que me enseñes todos tus poderes , crees que no sabia del poder que tienes , te estuve siguiendo y pude entrar a tu casa y ver ese libro extraño que tienes, te exijo que me des ese libro , que me des la clave para abrirlo , con esos conocimientos no solo podre ser el ninja mas poderoso de las naciones elementales , si no que hasta puedo ser el dueño del mundo como Madara alguna vez lo quiso "- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

"Eso nunca va a suceder Uchiha, antes que pongas tus manos en el "LIBRO DE LAS SOMBRAS", me ire de Konoha y de las naciones elementales".

Altair hizo un movimiento de desaparecio ante la vista de Haku y Sasuke, llego a Konoha y entro a la casa rapidamente tomo un pergaminos vacios en la habitacion de Naruto y salio, no sin antes meter la casa en el pergamino que se llevo de la habiatacion antes mencionada, gracia a sus habilidades mágicas , Altair localizo a Naruto .

"Aguanta Naruto , ya voy a rescatarte"- dijo Altair con preocupacion

 _ **(Con Naruto)**_

"¿Es esto realmente mi fin? ¿Morir de esta manera? ¡NO! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡Quiero pelear! Quiero... quiero... quiero VENGANZA!...NIIISAN ' Naruto pensó con rabia mientras que la búsqueda de la oscuridad cada vez más fuerte.

Su cuerpo se cubrio de chakra rojo y finalmente perdió el conocimiento en cuestión de segundos antes de que Altair llegara volando y lo recojiera, justo a tiempo .

"Tea treviste a lastimar a Naruto, esto no se quedara asi Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto te matara, a ti y a todos lo que destruyeron nuestro Clan" – Dijo Altair desapareciendo del lugar.

Fin del prologo


	2. 8 Años despues

Capitulo 1

 **8 años despues**

 ** _(Konoha)_**

Una figura solitaria caminaba hasta las puertas de Konoha.

Su ropa era un pantalón negro, camisa, un abrigo carmesí con una gran espiral negro en la parte posterior, y un gran sombrero de paja en su cabeza. Su cara estaba cubierta por un paño negro, el ojo cubierto por tonos igualmente oscuros, pero estaba claro que los ojos estaban lejos de ser normal, y el débil resplandor rojo detrás de ellos era una clara señal de que este hombre no era normal. Atado a su cintura en era una impresionante katana. Estaba protegida en una funda negra con forro carmesí con el símbolo de Uzu en la parte superior, donde el pulgar de la figura descansó y casi acarició el símbolo en sí mismo.

En cuanto a por qué esta figura se dirigía a Konoha... tenía una boda de impedir.

"¡Alto! ¡Indique su visita!" dijo un Ambu sin una pisca de emoción en la puerta.

"¿Es hoy el día de la boda entre Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata?" preguntó la figura en un tono aparentemente calmado.

"Lo es. ¿Por qué?" dijo un segundo ANBU.

"Oh bueno. Casi me temía yo era demasiado tarde para asistir. Supongo que todo el mundo está allí ahora mismo. Por lo tanto ¿por qué no veo a nadie caminando por las calles? ", respondió la figura con un toque de alegría en su voz, aunque por lo que propósito era desconocido.

"Si es asi necesito su invitación y podras pasar", ordenó el primer ANBU.

"Ah, sí. Mi invitación. Por supuesto. Tonto de mí. Aquí está mi invitación aquí", respondió la persona en voz baja, mientras se tanteaba los bolsillos por su invitación.

Dos segundos más tarde, ambos ANBU cayeron muertos debido a un solo kunai en medio de los ojos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la iglesia, la persona pensaba en que Konoha estaba de Gala, según el informe que obtuvo, supuestamente esta boda seria la union entre dos poderosos clanes, pero en realidad todo fue osquestado por el consejo de ancianos y el consejo Hyuuga a espaldas de Hiashi.

"Todos en este pueblo merece ser aniquilados. ¿Por qué salvaste a ese ingrato del Sandaime Hokage cuando estaba peleando contra Orochimaru hace tantos años?... Yo nunca entendi tu razon "dijo una voz única que la cifra podría oír dentro de la cabeza.

'Usted sabe la razón Kurama. Según mi primo Altair el y otras personas de esta aldea fueron la causa de que la desgracia del Clan Uzumaki, queria que el y sus complices estuvieran juntos ", pensó la persona que se dirigía a la iglesia.

"Ahh, ya entiendo"- dijo el kyuuby.

Mientras eso pasaba, penso en la informacion que su primo Altair, recojio despues de que el habia "muerto", Konoha lo alabo aun más.

Habían pasado meses desde aquel fatídico día... supo de los planes de Orochimaru para destruir Konoha durante los exámenes de Chuunin. Para matar el Hokage Sandaime por el hecho de que el hombre conocido como el "profesor" había elegido al padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze sobre su alumno favorito. Al principio, la figura aldecidió no hacer absolutamente nada, y dejar que el Sannin tiene su venganza a manos de ex-alumno del Sandaime, pero si la serpiente hacia esto, sería arruinar su propia venganza contra Konoha, y aún había algunas personas inocentes en el pueblo que merecía misericordia.

Una pequeña minoría de ellos te importa.

Todos los días de entrenamiento, planificación y preparación para el momento en el que podría obtener alguna medida de su venganza, y ataco y mato a Orochimnaru

Algunos en Konoha primero asumieron que Uchiha Itachi, que era el responsable de una cosa así, pero eso fue descartado puesto que Itachi y algunos miembros del Akatsuki fueron asesinados.

En cuanto a la elección de un sucesor, el ahora ex Sandaime Hokage había nombrado su segundo estudiante Tsunade Senju para el puesto. Lamentablemente, la mujer no estaba en el pueblo, y que tendría que ser encontrado por su tercer estudiante Jiraiya.

El hombre estaba bastante enojado no por la perdida de su ahijado en sí, sino más bien la pérdida de Jinchuriki de Konoha, y por consiguiente, el arma que estaba destinado a formar en el futuro. No sólo eso, pero Jiraiya creía que el chico fue predicho para ser el Niño de la Profecía, y por lo tanto requiere de su atención cuando era el momento adecuado.

Jiraiya había estado enojado por ese hecho. Claro, él sabía Minato y Kushina le encomendó a el y a Tsunade velar por el niño si algo le pasa a ellos.

Pero lo que Minato y en especial Kushina nunca supieron que Jiraya jamas cumplio con su parte ya que el Sannin de los sapos, odiaba a Kushina con toda el alma por 2 razones, una porque ella le dio una paliza que lo dejo 6 meses en cama en el hospital y la otra razon era que queria que Minato fuerea un pervertido como el, cosa que no pudo por culpa de la pelirroja Uzumaki.

Cuando encontró Tsunade finalmente, ella no estaba en el mejor de los humores.

Al parecer, alguien o algún grupo desconocido habían hecho contacto con ella antes que él y le dijeron sobre lo que le paso a Naruto y que Sasuke aclamado héroe con el título "El Biju Killer" por su "esfuerzo" para eliminar el Kyuubi.

El hecho de que el niño era hijo de Minato y Kushina sólo hizo crecer la ira de Tsunade. Ser parte Uzumaki por parte de su abuela Mito, la Sannin sentía que había perdido a otra persona, y una vez más habia culpado a Konoha por ello, para Tsunade , Kushina era la hija siempre quiso en la vida, al igual que Minato era hijo Jiraiya siempre quiso.

Sólo para descubrir que su ahijado estaba vivo, pero se convirtió en un Jinchuriki, fue abusada por el pueblo, asesinado por un Uchiha traidor y ni su sensei ni su compañero de equipo hicieron nada para detenerlo y para sorpresa de Jiraya, Tsunade reaccionó de una manera que no esperaba que ella reaccione. Ella le dio un puñetazo y desaparecio.

Cuando Jiraiya logró recuperarse del golpe y tratar de encontrar Tsunade otra vez, fue inutil, ella habia escapado aun con la red de espionaje parecía incapaz de encontrarla.

Cuando Jiraiya regresó para entregar su informe sobre la misión fallida, su sensei había sido menos contentos, y no tuvo más remedio que hacer Tsunade una ninja renegada.

Había sido un golpe muy devastador para el ego y el legado del Sandaime sabiendo que él tenía otro estudiante convertirse en un ninja renegado. Para empeorar las cosas, el Daimyo fuego también había estado presente, y no estaba contento de oír la elección del Sandaime.

Danzo a provecho prara manipular las cosas con su ojo Sharingan que le robo a Shisui Uchuiha y utilizó su poder para influir en el Daimyo de hacerle el nuevo Hokage.

Una vez que se convirtió en Hokage oficialmente, Danzo ordenó que el escuadron Raíz sean devueltos oficialmente al servicio activo, y que un tercio de todos los clanes con mayor potencial se enviará al programa de raíz que se dará "un acondicionamiento adecuado" para ser la élite Shinobi entre el pueblo.

Naturalmente, los jefes del clan de plano se negaron la orden, diciendo que habían visto lo que Raiz era capaz sde hacerles a sus miembros del clan, y no permitiría que más de ellos se conviertan en soldados sin emociones.

Danzo vio eso como un acto de traición a la patria, pero Shikaku le recordó que estaba en contra de la Carta magna de Konoha.

Para Danzo eso fue un golpe bajo, pero no tenia porque preocuparse, durante años habia secuestrado niños del los Orfanatos del pais del fuego y de otros paises y habia asesinado a muchas familias que tenian grandes fortunas para financiar sus Anbus Raiz, como lo hizo con el pueblo de Yunagumi que estaba a 10 Km de Konoha,habia asesinado a todos sus habitantes y a los niños los tomo como sus soldados , arriba el pueblo era un pueblo fantasma, pero debajo, era la base central de los Ambus Raiz de Danzo.

Para el halcon de guerra, no le importaba si eran indigentes o tenían familias que puedan llamar suyo. A los ojos de Danzo, si fuiste tomado por Raiz, y por lo tanto le pertenecía.

Danzo siempre quiso que Altair fuera uno de sus soldados, pero de alguna forma el escapaba de sus manos y que despues de la "muerte" de Naruto, el desaparecio, molestando mas al halcon de guerra.

Muchos de los jefes de los clanes y algunos civiles que no odiaban a Naruto incluyendo Teuchi y Ayame ,decidieron irse de Konoha, antes de que Danzo hiciera alguna jugada.

"En efecto. Aunque su reemplazo es tan patético, si no más con la forma en que se está mandando esta aldea. Hashirama debe estarce revolcando en su tumba mientras Madara es esta riendo de él desde el infierno", comentó Kurama mientras la figura que vivió en solo asintió levemente.

'Bueno, ¿qué esperabas Kurama? El hombre ha estado haciendo un montón de enemigos…además, para ignorancia de Danzo-teme, muchas de sus actividades ilegales han estado expuestos a las otras aldeas Shinobi gracias a mi primo Altair, eso y que secuestra niños para convertirlos en sus peones sin emociones y que esta planeando una cruzada en contra del Daimio de Fuego y contra las otras naciones, para el ,sus dias de ser Hokage estan contados", pensó la figura mientras él se acercaba a su destino.

"Todavía no puedo creer que el Uchiha se va a casar con la chica Hyuuga, que estaba enamorado de ti, me enferma la idea de que estan juntos", comentó Kurama mientras su buque gruñó furiosamente.

"No es oficial todavía Kurama, gracias a mi primo averigue que el consejo de ancianos Hyuuga, amenazo a Hinata que si no se casaba con el teme, Hanabi seria el remplazo y ella esta enamorada de Konohamaru, muy pronto esa boda en lugar de blanco sera rojo sangre muy pronto ", pensó la figura mientras Kurama dejó escapar una risita.

Continuara…


	3. Me opongo a esta boda

Capitulo 2

Naruto se dirigia hacia la puerta y entró en el gran templo. En el interior, podía oír a la gente hablar acerca de cómo el gran "Biju Killer" iba a casarse con Hinata Hyuuga, y unir a dos grandes clanes. La gente de dentro y fuera de la aldea estuvieron presentes, aunque no todos ellos parecían ser feliz.

La mayoría de los novatos que se graduaron juntos no parecía contenta con esto, ya que sabía que Hinata no amaba al Uchiha en lo más mínimo. Algunas de la élite Jounin sentado en la sala, que fueron los senseis de estos novatos, también compartió el mal humor de sus antiguos alumnos.

El único que no hizo fue Kakashi, quien se alegró de ver al menos uno de sus estudiantes vivir lo suficiente para sentar la cabeza y formar una familia con una chica. Con Naruto muerto en los últimos 8 años y Sakura siendo violentamente asesinada en una misión sencilla para entregar documentos al Daimyo fuego poco después de convertirse Chuunin hace dos años, hizo ver que el equipo 7 lleva una maldición.

En el pais de las Olas cuando Inari había preguntado donde estaba Naruto, Tazuna le dijo a todo el mundo lo que pasó desde que se enteró de lo que Haku había dicho, y aunque él no quería creer en las palabras de un ninja renegado... llego Altair para confirmar la verdad y para colmo de males, Sasuke admitido con una sonrisa en su rostro como si hubiera sido la mejor decisión que jamás había hecho.

Kakashi tuvo que tomar sus dos estudiantes restantes y huir de la creciente multitud de gente molesta que otro héroe había muerto por ellos a manos de aquellos que el niño confió una vez.

Desde ese día hubo una considerable de tensión entre el pais de las Olas (Nami) y el pais del fuego en los últimos 8 años, pero nada fue realmente resuelto.

Konoha se negó a castigar a Sasuke y Nami se negó a pagar dinero adicional adeudado por la misión saltando de rang tampoco cambiaria el nombre del puente que habían dado en honor a Naruto.

Cuando Danzo se entero de lo que paso en Nami, tenia un plan, despues de la boda mandaria a Sasuke con los Ambus renegados a Nami para que tomaran el pueblo y matar a aquellos que se les interpusieran, asi no solo tendria en su poder a unas de los principales rutas maritimas, si no que ese seria primer paso para la conquista del pais del fuego y por consiguente la conquista del mundo Shinobi.

"Yo no debería estar aquí. Que debería estar fuera de Konoha y usando mi red de espionaje para averiguar quién era el "Carmesí de Uzu" que mató a los Akatsuki ", pensado Jiraiya mientras se siente una sensación de temor cada vez mayor con cada segundo que pasaba.

Naturalmente, Sasuke estaba furioso por no tener la ambición de matar a su hermano, pero el se conformo con elegir a Hinata para casarse, no sólo porque ella era fuerte, ya que ella era mucho más fuerte que sus chicas fans, o cualquier otra mujer de su misma edad, más que todo era para enojar a Naruto desde el más allá aún más al casarse y tener hijos con posiblemente la única chica en Konoha que amaba el idiota patético.

Pero Sasuke tambien tenia sus ambisiones, despues del matrimonio, dejaria pasar un tiempo y mataria a Danzo y asi tomar el puesto de Hokage, para fastidiar mas a Naruto desde el mas alla por robar su sueño y que iba a manadar un ejercito para destruir Nami por haberlo desafiarlo.

"Vamos Jiraya… ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?" – dijo Hiruzen muy calmado.

"Yo sólo... siento como si algo malo va a suceder, como si Tsunade va a aparecer de la nada y matarme como solamente una mujer con su conocimiento del cuerpo humano puede hacerlo "Jiraiya replicó a Hiruzen mientras tenia la sensación de que estaba siendo observado en varios ángulos por la gente.

En el altar Sasuke estaba de pie en traje y corbata con una sonrisa casi diciendo "la victoria es mía" en el rostro. Estaba claro que el Uchiha estaba disfrutando demasiado y que iba a asegurarse de saborear a Hinata hasta bien entrada la noche.

Pronto la música empezó a tocar y todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a la mujer hermosa pero muy molesta con un vestido blanco que se mueve lentamente por el pasillo.

Cuando llego la ceremonia comenzo, despues de algun tiempo el monje dijo:

"Si estos dos no deben ser unidos en sagrado matrimonio, que hablen ahora o que callen para siempre", dijo el Monje si bien nadie espera que objetaran, aunque varias personas querían porque sabían Hinata no estaba haciendo esto por amor o devoción.

Esto se vio obligado a ella. Era casi tan opuesto al amor.

"Me opongo a esta boda y todo lo relacionado con esta farsa elaborada por personas que desean y codician el poder", respondió una persona.

Hinata y Sasuke se voltearon para ver a una figura oscura al pie de la puerta.

Continuara…


	4. La verdad pt 1

Capitulo 3

"¿Quién eres tú para negar lo que es mío ?... ¿Quién eres tú para negarmelo? Soy Uchiha Sasuke… El Biju Killer y futuro Hokage de Konoha" exigido Sasuke

"Soy el Guerrero Carmesí de Uzu… ¿El Biju Killer?... ¿Usted? ¿Qué Biju mataste exactamente?", comentó el Carmesí de Uzu mientras Sasuke sonrió.

"Fue el Kyuubi me mate y a su débil carcelero. Yo soy el mayor Uchiha ya que nadie ni Madara hizo lo que nadie ha hecho nunca antes en la historia del mundo ninja. Maté al más poderoso de los Biju " exclamó Sasuke mientras sus ojos estaban ahora en la forma del Sharingan y girando salvajemente.

"Ya veo… Tal hazaña sería realmente te hace el más grande Shinobi en el mundo... si sería cierto", dijo el Carmesí de Uzu con Sasuke mirandolo molesto y sus partidarios lo miraban muy enojados porque al Uchiha se le llamó mentiroso.

"Es verdad…. ¡Yo los maté dos! Usé ese debilucho de Naruto como un escudo contra los proyectiles del enemigo en Nami y le tiré del puente después, así que murió ahogado… Tuvo el honor de ayudar a preservar mi vida " declaró Sasuke mientras Hinata estaba más enojada por las palabras del Uchiha.

"Ahora que es donde usted está equivocado Uchiha Sasuke. Ya ves... Naruto Uzumaki no murió ese día en el puente de Nami. ¡Oh, no! De hecho, él es muy... ¡vivo!" declarada el Carmesí de Uzu mientras que muchos se quedaron sin aliento en estado de shock, horror, miedo, y para algunos... ¡alegría!

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿Quién te dijo esas cosas? …¿Acaso fue Altair Prudant?" exigido Sasuke mientras él parecía a punto de convocar a un Chidori y enviarlo en el pecho del hombre misterioso en cualquier momento.

"Nadie me dijo, puesto que Naruto Uzumaki fue rescatado por Altair Prudant y en este momento está justo en frente de ustedes", respondió el Carmesí de Uzu antes de quitar el sombrero de paja para revelara un Naruto mas maduro.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Hinata preguntó al verlo después de tanto tiempo y sintió su rostro calentarse al mirar el hermoso rostro del hombre que estaba enamorado.

"Hola Hinata-chan. Lo siento haberte hecho llorar después de creer que estaba muerto durante tanto tiempo.,Espero que entiendas por qué no podía volver a Konoha cuando me fue dado por muerto… la gente de aquí mostró sus verdaderos colores cuando se enteraron de mi 'desaparición' de la mano de Sasuke-teme en Nami. No sólo eso, pero tenía que seguir entrenando, y para hacerse más fuerte sin tener mi ser potencial suprimida por los idiotas que me pusieron sellos y que gracias a Altair me los quitaron ", respondió Naruto con una sonrisa amable que hizo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

"No te llevaras a mi futura esposa perdedor…" ¡Chidori! '", Exclamó Sasuke antes de trasladarse a apuñalar a Naruto con su rayo Jutsu.

Sólo para Naruto esquivar fácilmente la tecnica, agarra el brazo, y lo partió en el codo antes de tirar el Uchiha por el pasillo. Enfurecido, Sasuke inmediatamente se levantó, y al instante tuvo varios Medicos para curar el brazo. Como esto sucedía, Danzo chasqueó los dedos, y tenía su ejercito Raíz alrededor de Naruto con armas desenfundadas.

"Naruto Uzumaki, para su deserción de este pueblo y otros delitos que has hecho desde que nació, como el Hokage actual de Konoha, Yo Shimura Danzo, por la presente una orden de arresto y estaras en prisión por el resto de su vida o hasta conseguir un recipiente adecuado para que podamos extraer el Kyuubi de usted y coloque al Biju en un nuevo buque, tambien quiero información del paradero de Altair Prudant Uzumaki, el va a ser arrestado por abandonar Konoha, cuando sea capturado , se le entrenara adecuadamente , debido a que será un buen activo de Konoha , gracias a sus poderes ", Dijo Danzo , Naruto estaba sonriendo maliciosamente con la mirada.

"¿En serio? ¿Quieres jugar esa carta Danzo? Tienes bastantes enemigos para comenzar la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi", comentó mientras Naruto Danzo le frunció el ceño.

"Ustedes no tienen pruebas contra mi y si las tuvieras, tengo plena inmunidad frente a este tipo de cosas que el momento en que me convertí en Hokage," respondió Danzo con Naruto riéndose de él.

"No cuando sigues haciéndolo después de convertirse en Hokage. Además, Ya el Daimio de Fuego sabe que usate Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha...por no hablar de los ojos Sharingan que recogiste del clan Uchiha después de su fallida rebelión e injertado a la brazo lleno de ADN de Hashirama Senju. Las notas de Orochimaru sobre el tema cuando me asalte su base eran muy preciso ", replicó Naruto y Sasuke vio mirando de él a Danzo en estado de shock.

"Maldicion"- penso Danzo.

"¿Qué quiere decir que él tomó los ojos de mi clan? ¿Qué fallida rebelión? Mi clan fue masacrada por Itachi para poner a prueba su poder!" -exclamó mientras Sasuke Naruto seguía sonriendo.

"¿Quieres decir que no te lo dijo?... Ha Eso es malo… Después de todos estos años de ser leal a este pueblo, la verdad es que tu clan encabezado por tu padre Fugaku Uchiha iba a dar un golpe de estado a Konoha y Itachi por esa razon mato a su clan y a juzgar por las miradas de los demás Jefes civiles y de los Shinobi Ancianos, veo un montón de cosas se mantuvieron ocultas. No es sorprendente. Casi todos los del consejo civil y los ancianos dieron la orden de Itachi para matar a su clan para evitar el golpe de debilitaria Konoha en lo que temían que sería una guerra civil ", respondió Naruto con Sasuke mirando Danzo de rabia en sus ojos.

"Y…..¿ la parte de la cosecha de los ojos de mi clan?" exigido Sasuke mientras Danzo mirando a Naruto.

"Callarlo" ordenó Danzo a su Ambus Root.

Sólo para tres de ellos a caer muertos por manos de Hinata vía puño suave golpean zonas vitales del cuerpo.

Los otros tres perdieron sus cabezas con un solo golpe de la espada de Naruto ardiendo con fuego viene a la existencia.

'¡No puede ser! La Espada Carmesí Murasama, se creia que estaba perdida, con la caída de Uzu…¡Es una espada legendaria! 'penso Jiraiya con miedo desde que él sabía por los libros de historia del Clan Uzumaki, que ellos que sólo un clan no solo de tecnicas de sellado sino gandes espadachines.

Conttinuara ...


	5. La verdad pt 2

Capitulo 4

_Anteriormente_

 _"¿Quieres decir que no te lo dijo?... Ha Eso es malo… Después de todos estos años de ser leal a este pueblo, la verdad es que tu clan encabezado por tu padre Fugaku Uchiha iba a dar un golpe de estado a Konoha y Itachi por esa razón mato a su clan y a juzgar por las miradas de los demás Jefes civiles y de los Shinobi Ancianos, veo un montón de cosas se mantuvieron ocultas. No es sorprendente. Casi todos los del consejo civil y los ancianos dieron la orden de Itachi para matar a su clan para evitar el golpe de debilitaría Konoha en lo que temían que sería una guerra civil ", respondió Naruto con Sasuke mirando Danzo de rabia en sus ojos._

 _"Y…. ¿la parte de la cosecha de los ojos de mi clan?" exigido Sasuke mientras Danzo mirando a Naruto._

 _"Cállenlo" ordenó Danzo a su Ambus Root._

 _Sólo para tres de ellos a caer muertos por manos de Hinata vía puño suave golpean zonas vitales del cuerpo._

 _Los otros tres perdieron sus cabezas con un solo golpe de la espada de Naruto ardiendo con fuego viene a la existencia._

 _'¡No puede ser! La Espada Carmesí Murasama, se creía que estaba perdida, con la caída de Uzu!_

… _¡Es una espada legendaria! 'pensó Jiraiya con miedo desde que él sabía por los libros que_

 _El Clan Uzumaki, que no sólo es un clan solo de técnicas de sellado sino grandes_

 _Espadachines._

_Continuamos_

"Lo siento, pero no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando yo estoy diciendo a ciertas personas una verdad dolorosa que necesita ser contada. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba yo? ¡Oh, sí! La recolección de los ojos Sharingan del clan de Sasuke-teme. Después de Itachi llevó la orden de matar a todos los miembros de su clan, a excepción del Emo resentido aquí presente, Danzo tenía sus agentes raíz sola vez para llevar a los ojos de todos los cadáveres mientras aún estaban frescos. ¿Por qué? Porque Danzo la teoría de que en usando el Sharingan, mezclado con el ADN Senju de Hashirama, él podría utilizar con eficacia los poderes e incluso controlar un Biju o un Jinchuriki "respondió Naruto, mientras que ver Danzo apriete su agarre en el bastón que sostenía.

"Naruto detén esto…por favor" protesto Hiruzen mientras la sonrisa de Naruto dejó su cara y se convirtió en una mueca con la frialdad que se dirige al ex Hokage.

"No me hables en ese tono Sarutobi, tú no eres mejor que Danzo y menos culpable. Por supuesto, lo que podría esperarse del hombre que traicionó al Clan Uzumaki y los dejó morir a manos de su enemigos en la 3° Guerra Shinobi "- dijo Naruto con rabia mientras Hiruzen comenzó a sudar un poco ante sus palabras.

"No sé lo que está hablando, Naruto," contrarrestado Hiruzen mientras que la cara de Naruto se hizo aún más frío.

"El Uzumaki Clan salvó Konoha de ser destruido más de cien veces y en el instante en el que pedimos ayuda... Tú no hiciste nada, porque tuvieron ayuda de alguien que conocía bien las defensas. Mi primo vino aquí para hacer justicia, porque ustedes quería tener el uso exclusivo del Kyuuby y por eso orquestaron el ataque a Uzu, según la información que Altaír consiguió, las únicas personas que podrían haber hecho que se encontraban eran Tu, Danzo, Orochimnaru, claro... Ero-Sannin, "respondió Naruto, mientras que miraba al Sanín pervertido.

"¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Jiraiya con miedo cada vez mayor con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Estabas en Uzu el día que mi madre iba a ser traída a Konoha. Usted pidió un recorrido por la isla para" inspeccionar "los sellos de defensa para fines de" investigación "y hacer algo similar en Konoha, pero la verdad fue que desactivaste los sellos de protección y te fuiste con mi madre para Konoha pocos días antes del ataque a Uzu, cuando mi madre quería volver a Uzu, se sucito el ataque que destruyo la aldea, mi madre al no tener hogar a donde regresar, se quedo en Konoha" contestó Naruto mientras Jiraiya comenzó a sudar mucho ahora.

"¿Cómo Altaír sabe eso ?... ¡No hay manera de que ese chico pudiera saber eso! Nadie de Uzu está vivo hoy para decirle eso…a menos que….por supuesto Prudant, con razón ese apellido me daba mala espina… Altaír Prudant, ese maldito chico pertenece al clan Prudant, el clan de brujos, el clan Uzumaki y el clan Prudant eran clanes amigos, debido a la boda de Enzo Prudant y Ren Uzumaki" pensó Jiraiya ya que ese era el plan del Sandaime, era no sólo tener a Kushina para la transferencia de Kyuuby, pero también era para asegurar que Uzu perdiera sus defensas claves para cuando el enemigo atacara.

"Vamos Jiraiya… Sólo porque Uzu cayó no significaba que todo el Clan cayó con él…debes saber mejor que yo que mi clan no murió tan fácilmente después de la traición de Konoha," respondió Naruto antes de que él chasqueara los dedos y fuera de las sombras llegaron a un pequeño ejército de Uzu Shinobi.

Algunos de ellos ya estaban manchados de sangre de todos los guardias que habían matado antes de entrar en el templo.

"¡Estaban vivos! Todo este tiempo que estaban vivos y se mantuvo ocultos todo este tiempo" eran los pensamientos de Danzo, Jiraiya, Homura, Koharu, Hiruzen, y todos los demás que conocía del clan.

"Es cierto, estamos vivos, después de que la Aldea fue destruida la reconstruimos en secreto y para que nadie supiera de nuestra existencia, gracias a la ayuda del clan Prudant, colocamos sellos mágicos que evitaran que alguien se acercara a Uzu excepto si tuvieras sangre Uzumaki o Prudant", respondió Naruto mientras veía a Sasuke que le salía espuma en la boca al ver no sólo a Naruto con vida, a su clan, Familia y el amor que el propio Uchiha había perdido.

Sasuke se ocuparía de Danzo y sus partidarios más tarde, para Sasuke Naruto era un plebeyo frente a él que se no solo se atrevió a vivir, si no que ahora tenía a su Clan.

Para Sasuke, los plebeyos no reciben unas segundas oportunidades para ser felices. Si fueras pobre, entonces usted se queda pobre. Si usted no tenía familia o ellos pierden en alguna forma, entonces no conseguir de nuevo.

"Usted es un perdedor. No me importa de usted es de un clan, para mí son un montón de los débiles que no podían defenderse" Exclamo Sasuke mientras Naruto se rió de él.

"¿No acaba de oírme Sasuke? El Uzumaki Clan fue atacado por todos los pueblos de Shinobi. Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri y Konoha, pero casi todos fueron aniquilados, además nosotros descendemos del Sabio de 6 caminos y el clan Prudant desciende de Alessandro Prudant, si no Jiraiya mira quien vino a visitarte… - dijo Naruto.

"Hola sensei" dijo un hombre caminando por la puerta principal del templo que llevaba un uniforme Shinobi del Clan Uzumaki.

Este joven tenía el pelo rojo. Era largo, de punta, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de todo el mundo acerca de este hombre era el Dojutsu que tenia, un Dojutsu que era sólo las historias de leyenda.

¡El Rinnegan!

"¿Nagato?" preguntó Jiraiya con el hombre llamado Nagato asintió.

"Ya hace bastantes años Jiraiya", comentó Nagato mientras Konan apareció usando su formulario en papel normal.

"¿Konan?... ¿Estás viva también?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras Konan asintió.

"Sí, aunque tal cosa no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por Yahiko… Él dio su vida por nosotros después de Hanzo nos puso una trampa a nosotros... con la ayuda de Danzo", respondió antes de que ella lo fulminó a Danzo desde que lo recordaba bien y vio el viejo halcón de guerra no había cambiado mucho.

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntó Jiraiya con Nagato alzando la ceja.

"¿No lo sabías? … Danzo hizo un trato con Hanzo para ayudarle a convertirse en Hokage en el futuro después de ayudar en la derrota de los Akatsuki y al Madara falso... ", respondió Nagato con Jiraiya con el ceño fruncido.

"Madara falso" cuestionado Jiraiya.

"Si ese Madara era en realidad Óbito, antes de morir, Óbito me confesó quienes eran mis padres" Dijo Naruto enojado

"¿Él sabe de sus padres? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién le dijo a Óbito? ¿El Clan Prudant? ¿El Clan Uzumaki? pensó Danzo, Hiruzen, Homura y Koharu mientras discretamente mirando a los otros miembros del clan Uzumaki.

"Si crees que voy a estar insultado por su clan, entonces estas equivocado… ¿De verdad crees estas otras aldeas Shinobi tolerarán tu clan estar aquí?! Fácilmente se pondrán del lado de Konoha y hacer lo que no pudieron intentar durante la 3° Guerra Shinobi, poner fin al Clan Uzumaki una vez por todas " dijo Danzo mientras que mirando al Jinchuriki del Kyuuby.

"¿En serio? Dígame Tsuchikage-sama, ¿usted peleara del lado de Konoha?" cuestionó Naruto mientras el viejo Kagel gruñó de su posición y sorprendió a Danzo.

"¡Nunca! …Sé que fue él y su inmundicia de Raíz que intentó secuestrar a mi nieta el año pasado para que pudiera ser utilizado como una fábrica de cría en secreto. Lo que es peor, también me entere que fue un agente de Raíz de Danzo que mato a mi hijo mayor Makoto , el padre de mi nieta Kurotsuchi y que tenia la habilidad de asumir y copiar a cualquier persona , lo llamaban Riusei El 1.000 disfraces , con esa habilidad se hizo pasar por Minato Namikaze y yo lo culpe siendo inocente, además se que Danzo planeaba que ese mocoso Uchiha violara a mi nieta, paraqué naciera un niño fuerte a través de su genética combinada " respondió el Tsuchikage con ira mientras su nieta miró al Uchiha.

"Sí, lo sé. Yo le avise sobre eso. Y yo fui el que ayudó a matar a la mitad de los Root Nin, mientras que su nieta hizo el resto. Confío que con eso hagamos las paces entre Iwa y mi familia por parte de mi Padre" dijo Naruto con el asintiendo Tsuchikage ya que sabía que mientras Iwa todavía tenía algo de resentimiento contra el Yondaime Hokage, su hijo había básicamente despejado al descubrir la verdad de un acto tan vil.

"¿Y qué? Iwa es débil. Todavía tenemos Kumo", - dijo Danzo con Naruto sonriendo.

"Si el Sandaime Raikage todavía estuviera en el poder, puede que tengas razón en eso. Pero el hombre de allí no es el Sandaime Raikage, Él es "Ei" el Yondaime Raikage y su hermano también es el Jinchuriki de ocho colas y Yuguito Nii a su izquierda, que es la Jinchuriki dos colas. Además, tu eres el responsable de robar Hinata esa noche ", respondió Naruto mientras Danzo ahora empezó a sudar en ese mientras Hiashi lo miró confundido y Hinata lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que fue Kumo que lo hizo. Yo maté al Ninja Embajador que se llevaba a Hinata esa noche " protesto Hiashi mientras Naruto asintiendo eso era cierto.

"Ah….también ocultaste eso Danzo, vaya mentiroso que eres (se volteo hacia Hiashi)…No Hiashi, el que se robo a Hinata no era el verdadero embajador de Kumo, fue ese ninja llamado Riusei El 1.000 disfraces, que se hizo pasar como el embajador de Kumo, cuando Hiashi lo mato, simplemente cambiaron los cuerpos por el del verdadero embajador, el plan de Danzo era que Riusei, averiguara la identidad de los otros Jinchuriki en Kumo. Danzo no quería sólo un Jinchuriki en Konoha…quería tenerlo a todos los que pudiera, para hacerlos armas de guerra bajo su mando, para ello, Danzo decidió crear una cierta situación que todos conocemos. Sólo su plan implicaba la tras el incidente de ser muy diferente, donde Kumo tendría que dar Konoha al menos uno de sus Jinchuriki como reparación por la violación del tratado de paz firmado esa misma noche, "respondió Naruto mientras Hiashi miró Danzo, ya que por culpa de él, Hizashi su hermano gemelo se sacrifico y ganó el desprecio de su sobrino Neji en el proceso.

"Mi propia familia. Mi hermano. Usado como peones de un esquema nefasto y todo por un plan que nunca pensé que ocurriría dentro de esta aldea. Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido Hizashi. Es posible que haya sido el segundo nacido entre nosotros, pero eran mucho más digno de ser jefe del clan" -pensó Hiashi mientras las lágrimas ahora descienden de sus ojos y se sorprendió Actualmente Neji pie junto a su tío.

"Kumo quería la paz con Konoha. Cuando nos enteramos de que Konoha había matado a mi embajador elegido en el medio de la noche, e incluso se nos acusó de secuestrar a la heredera Hyuuga, me exigieron justicia. Justicia para la vida que había llevado, la justicia por la mentira que estaban diciendo, y la justicia por violar un tratado de paz tan pronto después de haber sido firmado. Por supuesto, si hubiera sabido el embajador era en realidad un espía Raíz, me hubiera escupido en su tumba, y destruido la lápida, "dijo Ei mirando molesto a Danzo por sus acciones que casi provocó una guerra entre los dos pueblos.

"En cuanto a Suna, dudo que el actual Kazekage pondrá del lado de que Danzo. Después de todo, Gaara no es sólo un compañero Jinchuriki, pero un querido amigo mío, y su sello lo repare y ya no le causará problemas de insomnio. No mencionar que era por mí mismo y propio consejo de mi clan a él que él está en buenas relaciones con sus hermanos. Incluso su ex Jounin sensei es su consejero más confiable ", dijo Naruto mientras Gaara asintió y el Clan Uzumaki sabía que tenía el apoyo de Suna en este asunto.

'¡Esto no puede estar pasando! - pensaba Danzo mientras se preguntaba por qué no había más de su raíz que sale de las sombras para protegerlo.

"Kiri no luchará , ya que fue alguien del clan Uchiha le hizo a su anterior Mizukage y el plan era que las personas con líneas de sangre huyeran de la guerra civil para capturarlos y llevándolos a tu base central en Yonagumi para que sean acondicionado como ninjas Raíz o con fines de cría, Danzo, ah y paraqué lo sepas yo destruí tu base central en Yonagumi , y rescate a todos los niños que estaban prisioneros ahí y destruí a todos tu ninjas fieles a ti ", agregó Naruto mientras sonriendo ante la mirada pasmada de Danzo.

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo supo de mi base en Yonagumi? ¿Y dónde está mi Raíz? " Pensó Danzo mientras miraba a la sombra donde estaban sus fuerzas.

Y no encontró nada. ¡¿Donde estaban?!

"Si buscas a tus soldados, digamos que están indispuestos", comentó Mei Terumi mientras sus ojos brillaban con sed de sangre hacia el viejo halcón de guerra.

"Vez Danzo…estás solo…no tienes nada….nadie va a salvarte ahora," comentó Naruto en tono frío.

"Te olvidas chico que yo soy el Hokage y como tal yo mando a todos los ninjas en este pueblo, les guste o no… te superan en número con mis fuerzas en esta sala, independientemente si los demás Kages aquí no luchan para mí", comentó Danzo mientras Naruto rió.

"¡Ah sí!...por favor Danzo, ese era tu plan desde el principio, que todos en esta sala no saben, es que invitaste a los demás Kages a esta pantomima de Boda para que tus ninjas Raíz masacraran a cada Kage y a cada persona importante que no era de Konoha una vez que la boda había terminado. Todo en nombre del 'bien común', cuando en realidad, sólo sería para el beneficio de Danzo…paraqué así te apoderas de todas las demás aldeas y reclamar el botín de guerra, Así que podrías escribir los libros de historia de Konoha con su sangre y llamarse a sí mismo el mayor Hokage, debido a tus planes de poner fin a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas Shinobi. Algo me aseguré de cada Kage aquí presentes que supieran de sus planes antes de venir aquí ", explicó Naruto mientras el rostro de Danzo fue tan pálido como Orochimnaru de por haber sido sorprendido con la trama secreta expuesto.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" - pensó Danzo mientras que ver a muchos de los Shinobi de las otras cuatro aldeas de pie y reveló sus armas escondidas, mientras que mirando al halcón guerra.

"En cuanto a los que se esconden en las sombras, digamos que Mei chan, los dejo bien crujientes jejeje, Ella con mucho justo me ayudo" añadió Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke y Danzo.

"Adulador. Si tan sólo no te hubieras enamorado de la Hyuuga y yo ya estaba casada contigo.", pensó Mei mientras mirando a Naruto y a la chica Hyuuga.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas ?... no dice que no al guerrero Carmesí de Uzu" comentó una voz familiar que Kakashi sabía demasiado bien y vio Zabuza aparece de las sombras del techo por encima de a un familiar enmascarado Hunter Nin a su lado.

"¡¿Zabuza?! Y... ¡¿Haku?!" exclamó Kakashi mientras Zabuza sonrió detrás de sus vendas.

"Eso es correcto. Tengo que decir Kakashi, que esa niña de cabello rosado no tenía que ser un Genin…El Uchiha tiene potencial sí, pero es muy arrogante como el resto de su clan ", respondió Zabuza y dio a Naruto un pequeño saludo mientras Haku asintió.

Luego continuo "…Y te diré algo, no sólo el mocoso es un Shinobi fuerte, que ayudó con su clan derribar a Yagura, y revelan que el hombre no era el monstruo que todos pensaban que él y además Yagura todavía estaba vivo, que viven en un autoaislamiento, el pobre lo azotaba la culpa sobre lo que paso durante su mandato y quería vivir una vida lejos de Kiri y gracias a Naruto y Altaír supimos que Yagura no estaba en su sano juicio gracias al Sharingan.

"Lo que nos trae de vuelta a los Uchiha y todos los que tenía una mano en el sufrimiento de los demás, dentro y fuera de sus paredes en la búsqueda del poder", comentó Naruto mientras él sonrió a Sasuke.

"No importa quién está en su lado perdedor… ¡Yo soy un Uchiha! ¡Una élite! Yo soy el regalo de Kami a estas personas. Yo soy la razón de que estos patéticos debiluchos viven y tengo el poder de hacer que todos ellos mueran, ese fue el legado que Madara dejo al clan Uchiha" exclamó Sasuke con su ira, rozando la locura.

"¿En serio? Porque no lo intentas, no tengo ninguna intención de ser su peón, escudo, o el sacrificio de lograr una victoria", se burló Naruto mientras Sasuke apretó los dientes y trató de formar otro Chidori con su otro brazo.

"Esta vez te voy a matar. Yo lo hará frente a la maldita de Hinata Hyuuga aquí…. Esta mujer insufrible realmente te ama. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo pensaba era curioso cómo la chica estúpida en todo este pueblo estúpido en realidad le gusta la persona más estúpida en ella " exclamó Sasuke con la locura en sus ojos cuando habla.

"Lo sé Sasuke. Soy muy consciente de los sentimientos de Hinata-chan. Gracias a mi clan, vi lo idiota que era para no verlo. Es una pena que no se puede decir acerca de usted y Sakura. Aunque creo que lo único que sé es que ella era nada más que una puta amante Uchiha, que ella si sería capaz de abrir las piernas para usted si se lo pedias, Hinata-chan es mas mujer que Sakura , pobrecita cuando me encargue de ella ", comentó Naruto mientras los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe.

"! Tu mataste a Sakura!" exclamó Sasuke mientras que Naruto le sonrió.

"Sí, lo hice. ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Pensé que no te gustaban de ella?" preguntó Naruto casualmente mientras él que muchos se sorprendieron por el hecho, mató a su propio compañero de equipo anterior.

"¡No me gusta ella! Era una chica fan inútil, que solo consiguió el ascenso a Chuunin debido a que su madre era del consejo y tomo un examen escrito. Pero nunca pensé que de todas las personas que matarías dado tu enamoramiento con Sakura" respondió Sasuke mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Al final me di cuenta que la perra no era mi tipo"- dijo Naruto y en un parpadeo desapareció y apareció detrás del Uchiha…y unos segundo después Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en trozos de carne con sangre que caían al piso.

"Él acaba de matar a Sasuke como si nada" pensó todo el mundo que no conocía a la medida de las habilidades de Naruto.


	6. La verdad pt 3

Capitulo 5

_Anteriormente_

 _"! Tu mataste a Sakura!" exclamó Sasuke mientras que Naruto le sonrió._

 _"Sí, lo hice. ¿Cuál es tu punto? ¿Pensé que no te gustaban de ella?" preguntó Naruto casualmente mientras él que muchos se sorprendieron por el hecho, mató a su propio compañero de equipo anterior._

 _"¡No me gusta ella! Era una chica fan inútil, que solo consiguió el ascenso a Chuunin debido a que su madre era del consejo y tomo un examen escrito. Pero nunca pensé que de todas las personas que matarías dado tu enamoramiento con Sakura" respondió Sasuke mientras Naruto se encogió de hombros._

 _"¿Qué puedo decir? Al final me di cuenta que la perra no era mi tipo"- dijo Naruto y en un parpadeo desapareció y apareció detrás del Uchiha…y unos segundo después Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en trozos de carne con sangre que caían al piso._

 _"Él acaba de matar a Sasuke como si nada" pensó todo el mundo que no conocía a la medida de las habilidades de Naruto._

_Continuamos_

"Que todo el mundo lo sepa que los Uchiha y Danzo son la causa de la maldición del odio...Los Uchiha por que se creían superiores a los demás y Danzo por tu ambición de poder , sacrificabas a todos los que caían en tu poder, siempre quisiste que Yo y Altaír fuéramos tus armas de guerra , a mi me querías por el Kyuuby y a Altaír por sus poderes mágicos " exclamó Naruto mientras mirando a Danzo ahora, a sabiendas de que el hombre no sólo protegió la maldición de odio en Sasuke, lo que el mismo Sasuke no sabía era que Danzo alimento la maldición del odio para convertir al Uchiha , a Naruto y a Altaír como herramientas y armas para sus propios esquemas.

"Naruto detén esto…has hecho su punto de vista…no hay necesidad de más derramamiento de sangre" dijo Hiruzen preocupado.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas maldito anciano, este pueblo le debes al Clan Uzumaki una deuda muy grande. Una deuda que se pagará con sangre y con las vidas de aquellos que orquestaron el ataque a Uzu... Afortunadamente, una buena parte de las personas que nos deben esta deuda están todos aquí en este templo donde estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo esta boda impía, "respondió Naruto mientras Hiruzen comenzó a sudar en exceso.

"Maldito mocosos eres un hipócrita, Tus padres se avergonzarían de ti" protestó Jiraiya mientras Naruto se rió.

"¿En serio? Eso lo dice el hombre que abandonó a su ahijado… ¿Quién lo dejó a los caprichos y maquinaciones de la aldea que lo odiaba? Por supuesto, lo que iba a esperar de un hombre, que odiaba a mi madre con toda el alma y que además traicionó a su compañera de equipo Tsunade al matar a Dan y a su hermano Nawaki ", respondió Naruto señalando a Jiraiya.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jiraiya nerviosamente.

"Vamos Jiraiya… No lo niegues...Altaír averiguo que Tu y Danzo tenían una mano en la muerte de los dos".

Jiraiya empezó a sudar mas fuerte…"Maldito Altaír Prudant".

"Comenzando con La misión de Dan en ese momento era alto secreto. Pocos sabían al respecto. Sin embargo, él había derrotado a los Shinobi de Iwa, pero mientras regresaba a Konoha fue asesinado misteriosamente y ese asesinato quedo en un gran misterio, tu amor por Tsunade, se convirtió en obsesión, llego a tal grado que nunca aceptaste que Tsunade se enamorada de otro hombre que no fueras tu, Dan fue asesinado a sangre fría cuando este regresaba a Konoha para que así Tsunade no se casaría con él en el futuro… Ese alguien que eras tú Jiraiya, porque si Tsunade no sería tuya entonces no sería de nadie "respondió Naruto frente a Jiraiya.

"¡No tienes ninguna prueba!" Jiraiya finalmente protestó.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas…y para que lo sepas también sé que fue a través de tu red de espionaje y la maquinación de Danzo que el hermano de Tsunade, Nawaki Senju murió durante su misión también, no sé qué ganabas con la muerte del niño en ese momento , pero lo descubrí , Nawaki era un obstáculo entre tú y Tsunade, así que ayudaste a Danzo a matar al niño para que Orochimnaru , tuviera material genético para reproducir la técnica Mokuton , y además te desharías del obstáculo que impedía acercarte a Tsunade, con la sangre de Nawaki hicieron esos experimentos ilegales a personas inocentes, sólo una persona sobrevivió al proceso del Mokuton. Incluso entonces... era una sombra del propio Hashirama. Lo único que podía hacer era la Mokuton normal. Ni siquiera tiene la capacidad de suprimir un Biju como Hashirama pudo hacerlo con su propia línea de sangre y hay algo mas, Jiraiya…después de la muerte de Dan y Nawaki , tiempo después Tsunade supo que estaba embarazada, el hijo que ella esperaba era de Dan, tú te enfureciste , puesto que ese niño debía ser tuyo ,pero cuando llego el nacimiento del pequeño , que Tsunade llamo Dan Kato Senju en honor a su padre ,al mismo tiempo en otra sala del hospital , Hanako Namikaze tuvo a su hijo Minato, por desgracia , fueron puestos los dos juntos en la misma sala , pero el pequeño de Hanako estaba muy enfermito , así que tu sigilosamente intercambiaste los bebes , el bebito de Hanako se lo dieron Tsunade y el bebe sano se lo dieron a Hanako , el bebe que Tsunade recibió murió a las pocas horas de nacido , Tsunade se sintió devastada ,creyendo que su hijo había muerto, después de salir del Hospital se fue de Konoha y que Minato Namikaze alias Dan Kato Senju y que era el Yondaime Hokage …ERA MI PADRE " comentó Naruto mientras Jiraiya se estremeció.

"Es Verdad … poco tiempo después yo sin saberlo Minato se convirtió en mi estudiante , no supe de su origen hasta después de su muerte por una cicatriz que Minato tenía en su brazo derecho…así que puedo decir ….si no ….lo siento mucho", respondió Jiraiya , pero detrás del apareció una persona que a Jiraiya le temía mas que a Kushina.

"¡¿Lo siento?... ¿Lo sientes?!... Está claro que no es lo suficientemente decir lo siento…por tu culpa, mi hermano murió, por tu culpa Dan murió, por tu culpa no pude disfrutar de mi hijo y por tu culpa durante 20 años no supe que tenía un nieto…pero en este momento me cobrare todo eso " exclamó Tsunade frente a Jiraiya.

"Tsunade espera…NOOOOOO" le rogo Jiraiya, mientras que veía a una Tsunade enojada, ella lanzo un violento golpe hacia el cuerpo del Sapo Sabio mientras este exploto.

Sangre, vísceras, huesos y carne explotó en todas partes, Nadie de Konoha podía moverse, mucho menos proceso en sus mentes lo que acaba de suceder y los que podrían estaban bastante asustadas.

"Tsunade, detén esta locura, eres una Senju, tu Abuelo y Tío abuelo no hubiera querido esto", protestó Hiruzen antes de que ella lo tomo de los hombros y se encontró cara a cara con su estudiante empapada de sangre.

"Toda mi familia se han desangrado por este pueblo. El Clan Senju y Uzumaki eran siempre los primeros en defender a Konoha y estábamos orgullosos de luchar por ella. Pero también esperábamos que esa lealtad y amor fueran devueltos por aquellos que defendíamos. Dar y tomar sensei. …Tú fallaste sensei, tomabas pero nunca devolvías " exclamó Tsunade con enojo a él.

Finalmente Hiruzen estallo en cólera y si iba a morir, iba a decirle sus verdades a Tsunade.

"Y porque crees que no lo hacía…Ehhh… Yo estaba celoso….celoso de los Senju y Uzumaki, Todo ese poder y esas habilidades que Yo nunca podría aspirar…Si... Yo tenía un objetivo... Cuando llegó la oportunidad para debilitar o eliminar cualquiera de los dos clanes de los libros de historia y de los recuerdos de la próxima generación... la tomé…yo fui el que planeo la destrucción de Uzu, así el Clan Uzumaki desaparecería y después me encargue de Nawaki así el Clan Senju desaparecería al no tener más miembros y aparte que tu ya no puedes tener hijos ", confesó Hiruzen mientras Tsunade parecía aún más enojada.

"Sin embargo, usted dejo con vida al clan Uchiha…" exclamó Tsunade con Hiruzen haciendo una mueca.

"Después de quitar del camino al Clan Senju y al Uzumaki, los Uchiha fueron los siguientes, gracias a mi, el idiota de Tobirama plantó las semillas de la desconfianza, cuando él era el Hokage, Danzo y yo simplemente le permitimos crecer. Después del ataque del Kyuuby, muchos en la aldea creían que el clan Uchiha tenía algo que ver con ello. Finalmente, el clan Uchiha no podía con todo el resentimiento del pueblo en realidad le estaba mostrando, y planearon un golpe de Estado contra el pueblo para tomar el control. Lo usamos como una excusa para utilizar uno de los suyos para espiar y finalmente, acabar con el clan y de dejar un solo sobreviviente… Sasuke Uchiha, así Sasuke desarrollaría su Sharingan que sería capaz de controlar a un Biju "respondió Hiruzen molesto con Tsunade.

"Y luego, Inflar su ego, para manipular más fácilmente a Sasuke, darle lo que quiere, y fingir que lo amaban y que tuviera hijos con muchas mujeres y convertirlos sin saberlo en sus títeres" concluyó Tsunade con Hiruzen asintiendo.

"Sí, y para que lo sepas , Tsunade …Yo envenene a tu abuelo Harishama , durante la batalla contra Madara , el quedo muy lastimado, los médicos que le suministraban antibióticos , para que se recuperada mas rápido, pero Yo cambie la dosis del medicamento y cuando se le fue suministrado , el murió de una sobredosis , también mate a Tobirama , el había vencido al ejercito de Kumo durante el final de la guerra , pero Tobirama ya me había nombrado Hokage de Konoha, yo no iba a permitir que ese amargado me quitara ese privilegio, así que en un momento lo ataque a traición, mientras el resto del equipo estaba durmiendo en el campamento, el muy idiota no se dio cuenta que su propio estudiante lo mato", fue la simple respuesta de Hiruzen.

Tsunade no podía creerlo, su sensei, el hombre que considero su padre, era el asesino de su abuelo y su Tío Abuelo, se sintió destrozada, jamás imagino que por ambición Hiruzen llegara tan lejos.

"Eres un maldito y pensar en un momento te admiré, te vi como un segundo padre, ahora veo que eres un hombre viejo con delirios de grandeza", dijo Tsunade antes de que ella le saco el corazón del anciano y lo aplastó en sus manos.

Luego se sucito la pelea en el templo, los Ninja de las otras cuatro aldeas Shinobi, el clan Uzumaki, Hinata y Naruto pronto se movió como una sola entidad. Los Ambus Raíz de Danzo murieron, Homura y Koharu fueron muertos por Konan y Nagato.

Hinata misma había matado al Monje de fuego cuando trató de atacar a Naruto mientras el propio Naruto mataba a todo el Consejo Civil que tratando de huir para salvar sus vidas miserables. De hecho, muchas de las personas de Konoha, ya estaban muertas en el templo.

El único que no estaba entre los muertos o capturado... era Danzo.

"Lo siento por él pero no va a llegar muy lejos", comentó antes de que Nagato, Konan, Hinata y Naruto fuera a perseguir al hombre.

Continuara...


	7. La Muerte de Danzo

Capitulo 6

Danzo estaba huyendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida de Konoha, por un túnel secreto.

"Maldita sea, todos mis planes quedaron arruinados, me esconderé en mi otra base secreta en Toba, voy a tener que esperar hasta que las cosas se calmen, para poder recuperar todo mi poder" – pensaba Danzo, mientras Nagato y los demás que estaba en el templo lo perseguían.

"Ahí Esta" grito Nagato antes de encontrar a Danzo tratando de correr por las calles de Konoha y tratando de liberar a su extremidad oculta.

"No es fácil cuando se es un hombre muy viejo con un bastón ". Pensó Naruto.

"¿Vas a alguna parte Danzo? …Pensé que un Hokage debe ponerse de pie y luchar contra todas las probabilidades para el bien de Konoha, creo Yo" - dijo burlonamente Naruto.

"Difícilmente… El Hokage es la persona más valiosa de toda Konoha…por lo tanto el nunca debe luchar a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. De hecho, es el deber de todo Shinobi en el pueblo para defenderme con sus vidas, y si es necesario sacrificarlas cuando sea necesario para garantizar la vida de la Hokage ", respondió Danzo mientras libera el brazo que Orochimnaru creó para él.

"Maldita esa cosa es jodidamente feo", comentó Nagato al ver el brazo deforme con todos esos ojos Sharingan injertados en ella.

"Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no usurparte a los anteriores Hokage? ¿Usurpar al Sandaime? ¿O mi Padre el Yondaime Hokage? No te molestes en negarlo Danzo… Sé que ha intentado ganar el puesto de Hokage, Incluso lo hizo durante el mandato del Nidaime Hokage, "replicó Naruto mientras Danzo frunció el ceño aún más.

"Debido a que ninguno de ellos era digno de ser el Hokage…. ¡Yo era el único! ¡YO! Esos tontos creían que el amor y la amistad los uniría, Yo en su lugar, los hubiera obligado a obedecer en lugar de preguntar, y se utiliza sus habilidades superiores a cumplir mi mandato " exclamó Danzo mientras él arrancó el vendaje en su cara para revelar su ojo Sharingan que era de Shisui Uchiha.

"Para un Anciano como tú, pareces un niño llorón ver a otro chico a obtener el juguete que tú querías, muy lamentable ", comentó Nagato mientras Danzo lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Yo no tengo que justificarme ante usted o el clan Uzumaki y para que lo sepas Wataru Shimura mi abuelo le dio los planos a Jiraiya donde estaba localizados los sellos que protegían a Uzu" respondió Danzo, mientras Naruto sólo sonrió.

"Eso lo sabía, gracias a Altaír y al Clan Prudant, yo supe que tu clan quería el control de Uzu, siempre fueron rivales secretos de los Uzumaki en el arte del sellado, por eso orquestaron en complicidad de Konoha, La Caída de Uzu, Yo no espero que tu justifiques nada Danzo. No tienes nada para justificar tus acciones pasadas, puedes decir que eres un patriota de Konoha todo lo que quieras…pero sabemos que es un hecho, que hiciste todas las cosas que hiciste por ti mismo. No por Konoha, solo fue por ti…tu serias capaz de vender tu alma a un Demonio solo por poder y ahora que no tienes nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Danzo? "cuestionó Naruto mientras Danzo comenzó a usar su chacra para utilizar sus diversos Jutsus Mokuton tomadas del clan Senju con el fin de luchar contra Naruto´.

Pero cuando realizo el primer movimiento fue golpeado con agujas sebón y lo que parecía kunai de hueso.

"Perdón por llegar tarde Naruto-sama. Me retrasé porque estaba acabando con los restantes Ambus Raíz " dijo Kimimaro mientras Haku apareció a su lado también.

"Tonterías Kimimaro…estas justo a tiempo, al igual que tu Haku…a propósito muy buen trabajo con la precisión mortal con las agujas y kunai hueso de su parte. Como siempre, es más impresionante," respondió Naruto con tanto inclinándose ligeramente ante su alabanza.

"No puede ser… ¡Mis ojos Sharingan! …fueron destruidos…ya no puedo utilizar los Jutsus Mokuton o los Izanagi si recibo un ataque letal" pensó Danzo antes de pasar a ver a Naruto caminando hacia él.

"Nagato y Konan, amigos es mejor que se alejen, voy a terminar esto rápidamente "- comentó Naruto mientras sacaba la espada que perteneció a su Madre- "Prepárate a morir Danzo Shimura".

"Tu no tendrás la oportunidad de detenerme… Yo soy su único y verdadero Dios…Si… yo siempre ambicione el poder…y no iba a detenerme para conseguirlo , pero sin embargo sabía que mi vida no alcanzaría para realizar mis metas…por supuesto que yo estaba en sociedad con Orochimnaru , le prometí que le daría a Konoha a cambio que me construyera un cuerpo , un cuerpo que no sufriera los embates de la edad ,así transferiría mis conocimientos a ese cuerpo y así pudiera vivir para siempre y gobernar sobre todos a mi alrededor…No Tu …No tu padre el Yondaime… no el Sandaime, ni Orochimnaru o el Akatsuki. Yo iba a ser el salvador de este mundo " exclamó Danzo con locura en sus ojos, en ese momento en su pecho apareció un sello.

"Bueno miren eso, el anciano tiene emociones después de todo…creo que le debo Naruto algo de dinero. ¡Maldita sea!" comentó Nagato con una sonrisa.

"Un salvador salva al mundo de la destrucción Danzo, no los esclaviza como tú querías hacer. ...no eres un Salvador, eres un Tirano", susurró Naruto antes de que se moviera rápido para el Ojo de Danzo para realizar un seguimiento.

"Estúpido mocoso. ¿No lo entiendes? El mundo no va a dejar de luchar a menos que una fuerza central o entidad es el que controla el resto del mundo. Konoha iba a ser la fuerza central. Esa entidad es alguien como yo, por eso hice lo que hice, si sigue las cosa como están, el mundo seguirá cayendo en el caos, y sólo empeorará a medida que pasa el tiempo " declarado Danzo.

"Si eso fuera cierto Danzo, no habrías causado tanto dolor y penurias al resto del mundo. No habrías secuestrado a niños inocentes para convertirlos en tus marionetas sin emociones. No habrías manipulado a Hanzo para traicionar al Akatsuki cuando podrían haber tenido paz y unirlos juntos para poner fin a los combates en Ame… no se habrías aliado con Orochimaru y adquirió esta sangre abominación empalmado un brazo destinado a someter a un Jinchuriki y un Biju por igual , tu no querías salvar a la mundo de sí mismo Danzo, querías esclavizarlo , controlarlo…querías ser Dios de este mundo y gobernar sobre todas las cosas , pero sabias que no te alcanzaría la vida para hacerlo por lo que pasarte tanto tiempo viendo, espiando y averiguando diferentes formas de ganar la Inmortalidad, para eso le pediste a Orochimnaru que construyera un cuerpo con tu ADN, Cuando era el momento adecuado, podrías traspasar tus memorias a ese cuerpo para que así pudiera vivir más tiempo y te ibas a implantar todos estos ojos Sharingan y ADN Senju para engañar a la muerte", explicó Naruto

Danzo cuando se dio cuenta tenia la espada de Naruto en su pecho, Naruto saco espada del pecho de Danzo y este escupió un poco de sangre a los pies del jinchūriki.

"Yo soy el único que puede salvar a este mundo... Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki has matado a la única persona capaz de lograr la verdadera paz" dijo Danzo mientras su vida se desvanecía poco a poco.

"No… he matado a un tirano que se preocupaba por nada ni nadie más que a sí mismo. Yo maté a un hombre que le tenía tanto miedo a la muerte, que sacrifico a personas inocentes en la búsqueda de hacer trampa a la muerte misma y convertirse en un Dios ", respondió Naruto, Danzo seguía escupiendo sangre de la boca.

"Dioses... no pueden... morir", susurró Danzo antes de que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y la vida del hombre dejó su cuerpo.

"En realidad, ellos mueren Danzo, la única diferencia entre nosotros y ellos es que viven mucho más tiempo." respondió Naruto antes de apuñalar a los ojos de Danzo sosteniendo el Sharingan antes de tirar de la espada fuera.

"Esto no es un Genjutsu aquí. Este es el verdadero cuerpo de Danzo Shimura", dijo Nagato con su Rinnegan activa para garantizar que Danzo estaba verdaderamente muerto.

"Quemen el cuerpo…así la antigua aldea de Uzu y el honor de clan Uzumaki quedo vengado", respondió Naruto, mientras se alejaba del cuerpo con Hinata a su lado.

"¿Quién crees que va a ocupar el cargo de Hokage una vez que todo se establece?" preguntó Hinata con Naruto encogimiento.

"No lo sé... El próximo Hokage tendrá que ser alguien fuerte, pero lo suficientemente sabio para quitar la mancha de deshonor que Konoha adquirió, confío en el siguiente Hokage no hará nada para vengarse de nosotros, o las otras cuatro aldeas Shinobi ", dijo Naruto mientras que mirando a la chica Hyuuga y le sonrió.

"Naruto tu puedes ser el Hokage" Dijo Hinata mientras Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No Hinata... Ese sueño era una mentira… El Sandaime puso esa mentira en mi cabeza así que me volvería leal a Konoha. Hiruzen aprobó una ley que un Jinchuriki no podría ser Hokage, mi padre había quitado esa ley cuando era Hokage así que mi madre podría solicitar el puesto en caso de que algo le sucediera, pero cuando el Sandaime retomo el puesto, revocó la decisión de mi padre, e hizo leyes aún más estrictas para que nadie pudiera derogarla ", respondió Naruto con Hinata lo miraba en estado de shock.

"Eso es horrible", dijo Hinata con Naruto asintiendo.

"Sí…por desgracia la ley sigue vigente incluso ahora… No es que me importa. Si el próximo Hokage logra revertirlo, ya no me interesa la posición. Tengo ahora deberes y responsabilidades como jefe del Clan Uzumaki, yo seré el Yondaime Uzukage de Uzu ahora que ya podemos salir de las clandestinidad, pero ante Hinata me gustaría que fueras mi esposa, Aceptas" agregó Naruto con Hinata.

"Claro que si Naruto kun" – dijo Hinata y beso los labios de Naruto

Continuara…


	8. Epilogo

Epílogo

10 Años Después

Los años posteriores a la ahora llamada "Boda de Sangre", Konoha poco a poco, recupero su grandeza otra vez, para la aldea no fue fácil. El pueblo tenía una gran mancha en el honor por las acciones hechas por Danzo durante su tiempo como Hokage. Y no sólo Danzo tenía sus secretos, también el ex Sandaime Hokage, Koharu, Homura, Jiraiya, e incluso algunos comandantes ANBU que planeaban dar un golpe de estado al Daimio de Fuego en complicidad de los antes mencionados.

Afortunadamente, con todos estos individuos ahora estaban muertos, un nuevo Hokage estaba ahora sentado en la silla, y gobernando sobre Konoha. Alguien que hace las cosas bien y garantiza que la aldea no cometa los mismos errores que dos anteriores Hokage habían hecho en su lugar.

¿El nombre del Rokudaime?

Maito Gai.

Sí. Eso Maito Gai. Lo mismo que pregonaba sobre las llamas de la Juventud y los ejercicios todos los días, pero por el momento, él estaba luchando actualmente la única cosa que incluso su energía de siempre parecía no poder combatir sin importar lo mucho que el hombre lo intentó.

El mayor y más infame enemigo que era la pesadilla de todos los Kages y Daimyos igual.

El infame Papeleo.

A pesar de todo Gai tenía ayuda de su antiguo equipo para ayudarle con sus deberes. Había sido un momento difícil para ellos, los otros novatos, y de su compañeros con las consecuencias del "La Boda de Sangre".

Konohamaru Sarutobi se convirtió en el sucesor del Clan Sarutobi y se podía ver sentado en las reuniones con el fin de ver cómo se hacían las cosas para que pudiera aprender de ellas.

Kakashi, por sus constantes fracasos como Jounin, como sensei al equipo 7 y por supuesto por mostrar favoritismo por el entrenamiento solamente a Sasuke (por no mencionar al enseñarle el Chidori) durante ese tiempo, fue encarcelado en una celda en Uzu. Incluso su Sharingan fue extirpado quirúrgicamente por Tsunade y fue destruido por el propio Naruto, tiempo después Kakashi se suicido colgándose de una viga en su celda.

Y no era el único….con la ayuda de Hiashi, el consejo de ancianos incluyendo Hachibi Hyuuga , el abuelo de Hinata fue enviado a la cárcel de Uzu por sus crímenes contra Hinata, incluyendo sus acciónes en la organización de la boda con el Uchiha y no solo eso también se retiro el sello del pájaro enjaulado de la segunda rama del clan , debido a que los Ancianos fueron los que alteraron el sello después de que Uzu fuera atacada , ahora Hanabí era la candidata a remplazar al jefe del clan Hiashi y Neji se convirtió en el candidato para representar a la segunda rama del Clan Hyuuga.

Las aldeas Shinobi cambiaron sus propias maneras también….ahora trataban a los Jinchuriki con respeto y lo mas importante los trataban como personas y no como armas, como pretendía hacer Danzo.

En cuanto a Tsunade nunca puso un pie en Konoha nuevo... Ella junto con Shizune tomó todo de la mansión del clan Senju, donaron la casa para que ahí se fundara una casa hogar para niños huérfanos que llevara el nombre de su abuelo y Tío abuelo y ambas se mudaron a Uzu. Fue aquí que Tsunade había encontrado de nuevo el amor con un Uzumaki y pronto tuvieron un hijo juntos.

Todo gracias a la ayuda de Altaír Prudant, puesto que el gracias a un conjuro pudo rejuvenecerla y devolverle su juventud y la capacidad de tener hijos.

Shizune y Altaír comenzaron a salir y después de unos meses se casaron, en la actualidad son padres de una pareja de Gemelos, al igual que Nagato y Konan ambos son padres de un hijo que llamaron Yahiko en honor de su querido amigo.

En cuanto a Naruto, ahora es el Yondaime Uzukage y líder del Clan Uzumaki junto a su esposa Hinata Hyuuga de Uzumaki junto a sus hijos Boruto o Bolt y su hija menor Himaguari.

Ahora Naruto se sentía más seguro, sus enemigos estaban muertos, tenía alianzas con las otras cuatro aldeas Shinobi, y ahora era un hombre de familia con su clan para apoyarlo.

Y pensar que todo comenzó porque Sasuke Uchiha lo utilizo como escudo humano antes de tirarlo por el puente en Nami , si no hubiera sido rescatado por Altaír , posiblemente hubiera muerto ahogado en primer lugar y tal vez Hinata fuera la esposa de ese Emo resentido.

Con la Muerte de Sasuke, el clan Uchiha ahora estaba muerto por completo.

¡Viva el Uzumaki Clan!

¡Viva Naruto Uzumaki!

El verdadero heredero de la Voluntad del Sabio de los Seis Caminos en querer hacer la paz.

Fin


End file.
